Caged Bird
by AlphaChaser
Summary: [Post-Rebellion][Slow-build MadoHomu])(Future-pairings) "In the meadow, you told me how you hated being alone. But don't worry my dear Madoka, I will keep you happy, I will keep you safe, and I will destroy anything that will come to harm you. You might, no you will hate me, but I don't care, because I will love you no matter how much you hurt me."
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Madoka Magica

* * *

" _Madoka Kaname, do you treasure this world? Do you consider order and stability more important than desire?" Homura was unconsciously holding onto Madoka's shoulders as she peered at nothing in particular._

" _Well, I..um…" Madoka looked away nervously as she was trying to formulate an answer, before she looked back, staring at Homura who was hunched over with her small body visibly shaking, "I-I do treasure it." Homura did not look up_

 _Madoka continued, "I guess I do think it's kind of bad to break rules because you feel like it." she saw Homura slowly straighten her body, eyes fixated to the floor._

" _I see…" Homura spoke, a certain malice found in her voice, "Then I suppose someday you will become my enemy as well." she then proceeded to pull out the ribbons tied to her hair, and walked over to the pinkette_

 _She continued as she tied the ribbons to short pigtails, "But I don't care, because even then," she pulled the ribbon together firmly, leaving behind symmetrical pigtails on Madoka's pink hair, "I will continue to wish or a world in which you will be happy."_

 _Madoka stared at her in bewilderment, taking spare glances to look at her new ribbons, "H-Homura-chan? Um...:" she began but was still confused and couldn't find the words, all she could do was watch as Homura brought her hands back to her chest, and stare at her with remorse._

 _She spoke in a quiet, sad voice, "They really do look better on you after all." Madoka just stood quietly, noticing the tears gathering on the corners of Homura purple eyes. A part of her wanted to comfort her, wipe the tears away. There was something different about this girl that Madoka couldn't describe, it was if...if they had known each other for so long._

" _W-Who really are you Homura-chan?"_

" _...Well...I would like to be your friend, Kaname-san." Homura replied, giving Madoka a small smile._

 _However there was something wrong with a smile like that, it was as if it was forced, someone who is hiding something._

 _Someone who was a liar_

* * *

 _They continued walking through the school hallways, and classrooms, Homura pointing and explaining what each room is and is used for. Madoka nodded to each explanation, but was really distracted by the bags under Homura's eyes. 'Maybe she has insomnia.' Madoka thought, guilt beginning to build up in her chest._

" _W-Where are you from Homura-chan?" Madoka tried to break the awkward silence between them._

" _Just here." Homura replied plainly not bothering to even look back at her._

" _O-oh…" Madoka said, disappointed, "Do you enjoy living here?"_

 _Homura remained walking a few steps ahead, "Most of the people here are nice enough." still replying it that monotone voice that was quickly frustrating Madoka to no-end._

" _Y-yes, b-by the way, oh, I just realized how rude it was of me to call you by your first name." Madoka said, embarrassed._

" _It's no trouble, you can call me what you wish." Homura stopped dead in her tracks by how she phrased that sentence, 'Dammit,' she thought. Madoka also noticed Homura's sudden stop._

" _H-Homura-chan?" she asked, reaching her hand towards Homura's shoulders, but Homura quickly continued walking._

" _S-sorry, I got distracted." Homura couldn't help stuttering out, "I've been having some sleeping issues."_

 _Madoka grew concerned, "Is there a reason?"_

 _Homura turned back, and stopped along with Madoka, "Ah, yes the placement tests for high school are tomorrow." She smirked when Madoka's eyes went wide._

" _Wha-?! Tomorrow?! B-But I just got here-! And it's still the beginning of the school year-!" Madoka almost shouted until she realized the building that she was in. Her cheeks heated up in embarrassment._

 _The whole time Homura was trying not to break her composure, but the scene of Madoka panicking was ungodly adorable, and a giggle was forced out of her._

 _Madoka noticing the usually blank-faced student giggling out of her own embarrassment caused her to pout,"H-H-Homura-chan! This is serious! I have one night to study, or else I can't make it into high school!"_

 _Homura was giggling uncontrollably now, noticing Madoka trying so hard to be mad at her, not to mention how cute it was, "M-Ma-," she began only to fail, she had to take a few minutes to stop herself, "It was only a joke, Kaname-san." she called out cheerily, still stifling her giggles._

 _Madoka's pout intensified, "Homura-chan, you meanie!" she really tried to let her have it, but couldn't find it in her to sadden that sudden joyful face._

 _They continued strolling through the school, the atmosphere between them becoming much lighter but still sense that sense of familiarity remained between them, Madoka may have found out that Homura while emotionless on the surface, is still a person who could feel. The feeling of guilt clouds her chest again, people that portray that unfeeling image are not because they choose to but more that they are forced to. Madoka can't help but feel pity for the raven-haired girl, she can only find so much under those beautiful purple eyes, she blushed from her own thinking._

* * *

" _T-Thank you for showing me around, Homura-chan." Madoka bowed once they were outside of their classroom_

" _My pleasure." Homura politely responded, she noticed Madoka was fidgeting a bit with her ribbons, "Madoka?"_

 _Madoka was unknowingly spinning her pigtails around with her finger, looking away from Homura in embarrassment, "Umm...H-Homura-chan…?"_

" _Yes?" Homura raised a brow_

 _Madoka blushed, "M-maybe we can go walk after school today."_

 _There was a moment of silence between the two before the taller girl spoke up, "No." in a monotone voice_

" _E-eh?" Madoka can't say she didn't expect it, but she didn't expect for Homura to suddenly turn so cold again, "W-why not?"_

" _I have some errands to attend to after school, so I'm afraid I'll only be wasting your time if we were to walk home together." Homura said plainly_

" _You wouldn't be wasting my time Homura-chan!" Madoka responded much more aggressive than she intended, and then continued with her sudden actions by closing her own hands on Homura's, making the raven-haired girl eyes go wide "I-I enjoyed spending time with you today, I-I'd l-like to spend more time with you after school."_

 _Her heart dropped when she saw that Homura had her head turned away from her, apparently staring at the floor, and she was visibly shaking. Madoka could say she was surprised when Homura gave her what seemed to be the most genuine smile so far._

" _You really are too kind for your own good," Homura kept smiling, "Okay, I accept, Madoka." She squeezed Madoka's hand, while Madoka stared in what could only be awe. But once she recovered she returned back the smile, "Yeah."_

 _The two returned back inside their classroom, not noticing that they were still holding hands._

" _Welcome ba-" Kazuko began, before seemingly she glanced down and saw their intertwined hands. "Y-y-you two are already h-h-holding hands?!" she screamed out, before Homura and Madoka noticed what they were doing._

 _Madoka's face turned red as a tomato, while Homura remained cool, "Kaname-san wasn't feeling very well, and I had to make sure she didn't fall over." she said in a firm voice, though there wasn't that usual steel that her classmates have gotten used to._

" _Oh. All right, do you still feel sick Kaname-san?"_

" _N-no sensei." Madoka responded still blushing, finally letting go of Homura's hand._

" _All right, you may return to your seats." Kazuko concluded, which the two girls bowed politely, Madoka's face still remaining a bit flushed throughout the rest of class._

 _A certain blue-haired girl, stared suspiciously at the two, thinking only of one person "Akemi Homura."_

* * *

Thanks for reading. Sorry if there were some mistakes in my writing, I haven't done this in a while. I've noticed that there isn't that many Post-Rebellion fanfics, so I'll do my best to write out how it goes in my head. I'll do my best to improve as this fic goes on. Oh and those wondering why this chapters is only _italics,_ it's only a flashback. See ya next time.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Madoka Magica

Sayaka Miki approached the pinkette, who was humming an unfamiliar tune as she swept the classroom floor. It was mildly amusing to see the short girl try to use the janitor broom that wasn't her size.

"Oi! Madoka!" Sayaka called, alerting her friend, Madoka stopped humming once she noticed she was being approached and gave her a warm smile, "Sayaka-chan, good day!"

"Geez, I've known you've been gone awhile but you don't need to speak to me as if I was your grandmother." Sakaya teased.

"S-sorry!" Madoka blushed in embarrassment, and went back to sweeping the floor in embarrassment, "A-anyway Sayaka-chan, what did you want to discuss?"

Sayaka sighed, "Again with the formality," as she rubbed her head in frustration, "But I wanted to talk to you about Akemi Homura."

Madoka froze, "H-Homura-chan?" The mood suddenly turned much darker from the playful banter they were having just a few seconds ago, "What about her, Sayaka-chan?"

"I don't think she's trustworthy." Sayaka stated out plainly, "I think she's manipulating you, then she's going to use you."

Homura couldn't hide the frustration in her voice. "Homura-chan wouldn't do something like that!"

"But Madoka you just met, you barely know her!" Sayaka snapped back with equal aggression.

"She's not a bad person!"

"You don't know that! You didn't see her before you came back, I didn't see her open her mouth unless she asked to go take her medications." Sayaka explained, "She was just...there. Like a ghost, just haunting the place giving people creeps, you know?"

"Sayaka-chan…" Madoka couldn't find the words to speak, Homura was exactly what Sayaka described her when they first met. But she quickly found out that she wasn't, just a normal girl who would rather keep her emotions to herself.

Sayaka let out a sigh once again and walked towards the classroom door, "Madoka, you're the kindest girl I have ever met, but people will find a way to use that against you. You understand?"

Madoka thought about her words, before nodding slowly.

"Just...be careful, kay Madoka?" Sayaka pleaded, and gave her one last smile before walking out. Madoka let out a deep breath as she relieved the tension that was in her chest.

Madoka was lost in her thoughts as she was absent-mindedly cleaning the same spot for the last ten minutes,"Sayaka is never one to just flat out judge a person because of how they act," it made Madoka worry.

"Kaname-san?" Madoka jumped when a sudden figure went inside the room, throwing her broom at her supposed assailant in fear, unfortunately Madoka was not an athlete and the broom barely crossed two feet across the room

"H-Homura-chan!" Madoka stammered, "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't hear you coming back!"

Homura turned her head in confusion, "You said that we were going to walk home together though?" she picked up the broom set it on the wall, "I just had to take my medications."

"O-oh…" Madoka dropped her head in shame, forgetting about asking Homura to walk home with her, "Why do you need to take medications Homura-chan?"

Homura stared at her blankly for a moment before answering, "I have a heart condition ever since I was young, this is actually my first year attending this school since I was in the hospital for a long time."

Madoka shivered at the statement, she couldn't imagine staying in such a sterile and boring environment for so long, once Madoka thought about it, it explained why Homura has a lack of emotions.

"W-will you be okay?" Madoka grew worried, when Homura didn't answer

"I...I'm not sure to be honest, it's a miracle that I'm living like this now," Homura said, "I remember some nights where I couldn't move or speak." the black-haired girl could almost feel Madoka shivering.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Homura reassured

"Y-yeah, so who takes care of you at home, Homura-chan?" Madoka said

"Myself." Homura replied as if it was no big deal

"Yourself?!" Madoka yelped, "That's no good, Homura-chan, what if something went wrong, and no one was there?"

Homura sighed, "Kaname-san, I don't need anyone to take care of me, I survived ever since…" she trailed off

"Ever since…?" Madoka tried to continue on, but the Raven haired girl didn't. Giving her the blank face that has become too familiar now.

"Nothing, have you finished your duties, Kaname-san?" Homura decided not to continue further and steered the conversation off any personal details.

"Oh, y-yes." Madoka shyly replied.

"Shall we walk home then?" Homura asked.

"Y-yes!" Madoka replied, but she couldn't help but jumble her words whenever she's talking with Homura, she can't decide whether she's intimidated or acquainted by her

Madoka and Homura went to put back all of the cleaning supplies in the closet, and packed up all of their belongings. The school was mostly empty with the occasional administrator walking through the hallways greeting the two as they passed by, Homura replied to none of them.

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, their lovely light pink color being shone through the setting sun, emitting a orange tint onto all it spreads across. One of Madoka's regrets of leaving Mitakihara was that she couldn't see such flowers bloom in season, but those regrets are quickly dwindling

"So pretty." Madoka whispered to herself. She turned over to look at Homura, but felt her heart drop to see Homura with a saddened look on her face

"Homura-chan?" Madoka called out.

Homura kept staring at the falling pink leaves, mesmerized.

"Homura-chan?" Madoka called again this time nudging Homura's bag with her own, but Homura was left in a trance, as if she was hypnotized.

Madoka started to worry, and grabbed onto Homura's shoulder, "Homura-chan!"

Homura instantly snapped out of her trance, "Huh? Madoka?" she rubbed her eyes, and stifling a yawn.

"Homura-chan," Madoka was concerned for her friend that had an absent look in her eyes, "Maybe you should sleep at my house tonight if you're that tired."

Homura shook her head, "Nonsense, our houses are only a short distance apart."

"But Homura-cha-." Madoka pleaded

"No, " Homura cut her off, "I will absolutely not inconvenience you and your family."

"You won't! My mom would love to have someone like you over" Madoka tried arguing back.

Homura sighed deeply, "Madoka…" she tried to deny her once again before Madoka grabbed her arm, and bowed.

"Please," Madoka sounded desperate despite the issue being minor, "Just come eat least." she has noticed that Homura was very thin, too thin for a girl her age. Madoka noticed that Homura was debating it over in her head, and grew nervous when the violet-eyed girl opened her mouth.

"Fine." Homura muttered, "but only dinner."

Madoka felt extremely proud at managing to bring Homura home for dinner. She beamed a smile at her and dragged Homura's arm along with her, the owner not knowing it.

"W-wait, Madoka!" Homura struggled, but proved useless as the smaller girl managed to drag her across the street

Hey, hope you like light and fluffy chapters before I crush your souls(assuming Rebellion didn't make it minced meat already) Anyway, this chapter was much shorter than I would've liked but I'll work harder in the next one.

Also I've been noticing that my pacing is way, way too fast so I'll try to fix that. Love you all


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Madoka Magica

"I'm home!" Madoka called out at the front door, the raven-haired girl following closely.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Homura politely spoke. She glanced at the surrounding, bright decor, as well as portraits placed on different walls and tables. One particular one had Madoka with her hair down, blushing for some apparent reason. Homura smiled at the portrait.

Madoka looked back to see Homura looking gleefully at an embarrassing picture of her when she first moved to America, the memories re-surfaced and the blush from years ago was suddenly returning.

"T-that was when I went abroad," Madoka gave a nervous smile, "I didn't know much English and my parents always teased me of my pronunciation." Madoka felt her cheeks heat up when she attempted to say greetings and goodbyes.

Looking back behind her, she knows Homura is trying extra hard to keep her face blank, but a smile went through regardless. Madoka walked away in embarrassment, leaving a grinning Homura to follow

* * *

"Papa!" Madoka called once they entered the kitchen, where Tomohisa was occupied with cooking the family's dinner."Oh, welcome home Madoka. " he gave his daughter a warm smile, before looking at the figure behind her, "Oh, did you bring someone?"

Madoka smiled back, "Her name is Akemi Homura, she was the one who showed me around the school today."

Homura bows politely, her blank stare ever-present.

Madoka clapped her hands together, "I was wondering if she can stay over for dinner."

Tomohisa nodded,"Of course, you two should wash up before dinner. Also Tatsuya is taking a nap right now so do try to stay quiet " Madoka nodded happily, while Homura bowed politely once more,"I apologize for the trouble, Kaname-san."

"Nonsense, any friend of Madoka's is a friend of mine." He gave her one small smile before turning to Madoka and gave her a weird look.

"Yes, Papa?" Madoka asked.

Tomohisa stroked his chin, "I'm not sure but something's different about you today Madoka."

Madoka spluttered, "E-eh?!"

"Ah!" Tomohisa snapped his fingers, before promptly pointing at Madoka "Those two ribbons on your hair."

"O-oh..." Madoka calmed down, before reaching over to feel the silky, red ribbons between her fingertips, "Y-yes, Homura-chan gave them to me." A blush appeared on her face and she could see one starting to form on Homura's.

Tomohisa just grinned at his flushed daughter, "I think it matches you perfectly."

"R-really?" Madoka looked over in surprise.

"Yes, and considering everything you wear is either red or pink I think Akemi-san read you perfectly." Tomohisa grin grew as he teased his daughter

Madoka choked on his words, "P-papa!" her face red as a tomato.

Homura laid flat on the pink clad bed with heart decorations in a uniform pattern staring at the blank ceiling.

'This is fine isn't it?' She thought to herself. 'As long as she's happy, everything's fine.' She still doesn't believe it. Madoka's safe, nothing to worry about anymore, anything that tries to harm her will be erased. Everything is perfect.

"Homura-chan?" Homura hears the familiar pink-haired girl calling her name, all wrapped up in a pink towel. Homura turned away before her imagination spiralled out of control, but it did not stop the blood rushing towards her face.

"T-the bath is free now." Madoka said with embarrassment realizing how awkward she made it for Homura.

The raven-haired girl got up from the bed but only stared at Madoka, making the pink-haired girl blush even deeper, "H-Homura-chan?"

Homura thought for a second before sighing, "N-no Madoka, I can take a bath when I get home." she barely managed to get her words out, what made it even worse was how quickly Madoka's face turned serious.

She shook her head, "No, Homura-chan."

Homura tilted her head in confusion, "Huh?"

"I already prepared towels and clothes for you." she pointed behind Homura, who quickly turned her head.

'Huh' Homura thought when she saw a neat pile of pink clothing and fresh towels, as well as the...embarrassing stuff.

'I never thought Madoka would wear such things.' Homura's blush deepened, Madoka looked at her in confusion before she pinpointed what exactly Homura was staring at. The atmosphere shifted drastically

"AHHH!" Madoka sprinted over and snatched the lacy underwear from the pile of clothes, she then bowed several times to Homura in apology, "I'm so sorry Homura-chan! I- I didn't know how these got in here, honest!"

Madoka remained bowing until she heard soft giggling, "Eh?'

Homura was attempting to maintain her composure, but had a hand held up on her mouth, stifling laughter.

Madoka whined, "I-It was only an accident! Homura-chan you meanie!" she couldn't believe herself right now, inviting over a friend for dinner and managing to embarrass herself in such a brief amount of time.

Madoka allowed Homura to laugh to her heart's content with a pout on her face before said girl calmed herself, "That was certainly something Madoka."

Madoka pouted, "Geez, just go bathe already!" she handed Homura less embarrassing undergarments and pushed her towards the bathroom.

"Oh?" Homura grinned with an eyebrow raise, ready to tease, but decided not to push her luck. Although she had one more thing to say, "By the way," she smirked when Madoka turned towards her

"You have a nice taste in underwear, Madoka." Homura said in the calmest voice possible, though the grin on her face was unmistakable.

Madoka heated up once again,"JUST LET IT GO, HOMURA-CHAN!" as Madoka slammed the door in humiliation. "Jerk…"

* * *

'This is nice.' Homura sighed contently to herself, welcoming the warm sensation.

Homura raised her palm above the water, watching the little droplets calmly drop and pulse onto the water, she smiled to herself, 'I wonder how long this will last," she thought to herself, gazing at her now crown shaped soul gem, with a dark purple orb shining in the center.

'No matter, as long as I get to Madoka before she remembers of all those horrid memories come back to her, it should be quite a while.' the uneasy smile slowly faltered,'but Madoka,' she watched the Dark Orb camply pulsate, until she made it vanish into thin air, 'when the time comes...will you be able to destroy me?'


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Madoka Magica

A/N: Italics mean either dreams, or flashbacks, apostrophes for the characters are thoughts, and if directly stated, telepathy

* * *

 _"We don't have to keep fighting Homura-chan, please just take my hand." A voice sprung in Homura's head and opened her eyes to a blinding light_

 _"Ugh!" Homura groaned, trying to make out the figure, but could only see the outlines of something reaching out towards her, "What is happening?"_

 _"Please, we can be happy together, I don't want you to leave me alone here." The light, heavenly voice spoke again, but there was a hint of sadness that Homura could make out. "P-please don't leave me alone."_

 _"M-Madoka?" Homura whispered, suddenly the ray of sunshine disappear showing the goddess of hope, crying. "What's going on?" Homura tried to speak but was hit by a sudden pain in her abdomen. She looked down to see her Raven-like dress punctured by a glowing arrow. Homura saw that she was clutching onto the arrow for dear life, wanting to keep herself from bleeding out it seemed._

 _"STOP, HOMURA-CHAN!" Madoka suddenly screamed out, leaving Homura more confused and conflicted, suddenly she spat out blood, the pain blooming in her chest._

 _"Ah!" Homura tried to scream out but was replaced by a horrible gurgling sound from choking on her own blood._

 _"STOP IT!" Madoka let out a blood curdling scream, as she tried to remove the arrow plunged into Homura's abdomen but she couldn't relax her fingers so the goddess could , the additional resistance only served to increase the torture even more. The cries of the goddess, plus the unbearable pain was too much, Homura felt herself black out into a painful sleep._

* * *

Homura screamed, her body flailing around violently, trying to escape the nightmare. Only when she hit her head on the side of the tub was she able to snap out of her insanity. Homura brought her hand toward her head to nurse the painful throbbing, but she was still feeling the after terrors of her dream.

"W-what was that?!" Homura cried out, "Why did I see her again?" She hugged herself close, and tried to calm down, her head hurt terribly, and she felt drained.

"Homura-chan?" a worried voice came from the door as well as a knock, "Are you okay in there?" Homura cursed to herself.

Homura was on the verge of tears, her body and mind both screamed in pain but she had to endure it, "Y-yeah I'm fine." She said in the calmest voice that she could muster up, but it sounded much more panicked than anything.

"A-are you sure? I think I heard screaming." Madoka asked

"Yes, I thought there was a spider on the bathtub." Homura said in a much more stable voice, though there was a pinch at her heart for lying to Madoka.

"Oh, you're afraid of spiders, Homura-chan?" Madoka tried to lighten up the mood, but also so she can know the girl a bit better

"Umm…" Homura thought to herself, really it was a lie so she won't have Madoka worry about, but the thought of creepy crawlies was indeed unsettling to her, "I-I guess."

"I think they're creepy too, Homura-chan." Madoka giggled from the other side of the door, Homura felt her mood instantly lighten and giggled with her. The two schoolgirls spent the next fifteen minutes talking about why insects give them the willies.

Homura lost track of the time giggling with Madoka that she didn't notice that she's been in the bath for over an hour. 'My skins all wrinkly…'

"I'm getting out now Madoka!" Homura called out, feeling much more refreshed. Despite her terrible daydream, Madoka was quickly lightening her mood without realizing it.

"Okay!" Madoka hummed, "I'll just be helping Papa set up dinner."

"Okay." Homura softly repeated.

There was always this strange aura around Madoka that made people happy. So innocent, so pure, so understanding. Homura was never given the kindness that Madoka has shown her when they first met, it became one of the sole reasons why she needed to protect her. Without it she would become nothing, a bedridden girl who no one would remember. Then Madoka showed up

 _"Sorry about that" Madoka chuckled "They not trying to be mean. It's just so rare to have a transfer student, so they're all excited over it._

 _Homura weakly replied while keeping her eyes firmly on the floor, "No, it's okay"_

 _Madoka noticed just how shy the transfer student was, but she can't deny that it's adorable, "No need to be that nervous." she assured her, "We're classmates!"_

 _Homura looked up when she saw the pinkette look at her, the same reassuring smile she wore since she met her,"My name is Kaname Madoka, but Madoka's fine!"_

 _Homura felt discouraged, 'But we've just met...is it really okay to drop the honorifics?'_

 _"I…" she began, but she was far too embarrassed to call the girl by her first name. However the health officer saw right through it and softened her smile,"it's fine!"_

 _"Could I call you Homura-chan?" Homura didn't answer and brought her hand to her heart._

 _"I haven't been called by my first name very much," she dropped her head in shame, "it's a really weird name."_

 _Madoka spoke up,"What?That's not true! It feels really exciting and cool"_

 _Homura turned away, "I'm nothing like my name, then." she spoke softly, which caught Madoka by surprised, instantly making the pink-haired girl to turn around._

 _"You shouldn't say that!" Madoka spoke the warm smile still there,"You have such a wonderful name; so you should just be cooler to match it!"_

 _Homura stared at her in disbelief, but felt a twinge of hope appearing, 'Just a little cooler…'_

Homura smiled as she cherished the heartfelt memories in her soul, repeating it over and over again made her first ever interaction with Madoka that much more precious. However she can't help but feel there was a...bittersweet feeling in this. Madoka in every timeline always talks to Homura about how cool her name was and as she developed, lived up more and more to the name, until it became too much.

The small blossom of happiness quickly withered, and Homura was left with a feeling of regret. "Madoka…" she murmured, "I'm sorry that I couldn't live up to my name, but I will help you live up to your name." she smiled to herself.

* * *

"No, Tatsuya! You can't eat my hair." Madoka groaned, trying to pull her baby brother off who caught her by surprise as she was combing her pink locks. Bringing her little brother to his play area she continued combing. She lets out a "eww" or a "gross" when she sees little droplets of drool when she finishes each stroke. By the time she was done, her father was calling her over.

"Madoka, can you tell me if this soup tastes okay?" Tomohisa offered her a sip from the ladle, which Madoka happily sipped the contents, she smiled in content by the delectable, creamy flavor, "It's better than okay, Papa! You don't need someone to tell you about your cooking, it's always delicious!" Tomihisa grinned back, trying it out for himself.

Tomohisa chuckled, satisfied with the results, "Ah, but my family's inputs are the most important words I need, it's so all of you can enjoy my cooking. And also uh, I have to make sure your friend eats."

Madoka gave her father a confused look, while tilting her head to the side, "Huh? Why?"

Her father brought a hand behind his neck, giving her an uneasy smile, "Well...she's a little bit thin for her size, don't you think?"

Madoka gasped ,"P-papa!"

Tomohisa ruffled up her hair, causing his daughter to have a less than pleased expression towards him, "Now, now, I'm not assuming anything but she might be thinner than even you Madoka!" He laughed, "Both of you are growing girls, and needs the proper diet and sleep to grow up tall."

Madoka's eyes beamed at the thought of growing as tall as her parents, "Will I really get that tall, Papa?" she gave her father a hopeful expression. Tomihisa looked at his adorable daughter, he always knew that Madoka wasn't exactly above average in her class in height.

But the thought of people confusing his daughter for a grade schooler was just too adorable.

Tomohisa chuckled, "Okay, maybe not that tall, but still, my point sti-Woah!" he was surprised when his eldest child attempted to tackle him, and was now holding tightly to his chest.

"Papa's a meanie!" Madoka pouted, "You told me I was still growing, yet tell me that I won't grow much taller!"

He rubbed his daughter's back soothingly, "Don't think of being short as a bad thing, Madoka. It'll make you that much cuter."

Madoka pouted even more, eliciting a chuckle from her father.

She saw her father gave the soup one more taste before nodding promply, "Alright, please set up the table and call Akemi-san from your room"

Madoka rushed over to the counter, "You got it Papa!" she grabbed the stack of dishes, Tomohisa found it incredibly adorable how much concentration his daughter put in to arrange the plate's properly, straightening the table mats and chopsticks in a uniform pattern. However...it was a bit time consuming

"Psst, Madoka" Tomihisa called out, Madoka looked back,

"Yes, Papa?"

"You do know dinner is tonight, and not tomorrow morning, right?" He teased her.

Madoka flushed in an embarassed red, "P-papa!"

* * *

Madoka was walking to her room after lecturing her father about proper tableware positioning and how it contributes to the mood of the meal, she huffed in triumph when her father gave her a small bow of apology.

'I hope my clothes fit, even though Homura-chan is a little bit taller as Papa said, she does look pretty skinny.'

"Homura-chan, dinner's re-!" Madoka opened the door to her room where she came face to face with a freshly bathed Homura. Who was naked.

Very naked.

The two there stood for what felt like hours until it finally clicked in Madoka's head.

"S-S-Sorry!" Madoka shouted stuttering the whole way, shutting the door so fast it might've broken her fingers if they were in the way. However, the problems were not even close to solved as she tried to think of a way to cool the volcano that was now her head off.

Meanwhile Homura was still in the room, having not move an inch since the incident, too petrified and confused to try.

"M-Madoka?" she spoke, as the gears in her head seem to have come to a sudden stop. One minute she was drying off her hair, and the next, Madoka was looking like a tomato, followed by the door slamming shut, ending with fast paced footsteps moving away from the room. 'Did any of that actually happen?' she shook her head, and sighed, "Try to get some sleep, Akemi Homura" she muttered to herself.

* * *

Madoka considered twiddling with her thumbs to be currently the most entertaining activity at this very moment, as she was trying to find a way to make another confrontation with Homura less awkward, her mind came up empty. She inhaled, "Don't worry Madoka, it's just a little incident, friends walk into each other all the time, right?"

"So you walked in on Akemi-san?" Tomohisa teased his daughter, and began to worry a little when he saw how red she's turning. "Madoka?"

Madoka was now twirling her fingers together, the air she inhaled was becoming overwhelming, "M-maybe…" she stared at the floor, wanting to end this conversation as quickly as possible.

"Ah," her father pressed further, "so can you tell me if she really is that thin?"

"PAPA!" Madoka shouted in embarrassment, feeling like she really will catch a fever if this continues.

"S-sorry. Madoka, Akemi-san…" Homura approached the kitchen, a blush on her face, "I should've changed in the bathroom." she bowed politely

"N-no, Homura chan!" Madoka quickly went over to bring Homura back upright, still unable to look her in the eye, and instead stared at the t-shirt she was wearing with a blue kitty cat hanging from a tree. "I-I should've knocked first! And you can't change in the bathroom, your clothes might get wet!"

"You two are just so adorable." Madoka turned her back to see her grinning father, causing the two of them to steam up at the same time.

"P-PAPA!" Madoka shouted once again in embarrassment making her father chuckle, she sighed and turned to her friend,

"Sorry, Homura-chan, he can be a bit of a tease, especially when I'm with my friends." Madoka cupped Homura's hands between hers, it seemed to natural to do right now.

Homura though felt it was far too intimate of a gesture, and was on the verge of overheating, "M-Mado-"

"Really, he teases me alot about my height and stuff," Madoka smiled, "but I guess I can't help it ya know?"

"M-Madoka, m-my h-" Homura's thoughts are too foggy to create words.

"I've never been up there with everyone at schoo-huh?" Madoka felt a tap on her shoulder

Tomohisa pointed in front of his daughter, "I think you're making Akemi-san a little uncomfortable." Madoka turned back, to see Homura like a tomato about to burst,

Madoka immediately loosened her grip, "S-sorry, Homura-chan!:"

Homura let out a tired laugh, "It's fine, really…"

'But I might have to check my blood pressure later…'

While the situation was calming down, Tomohisa heard a knocking at the door, "Ah, must be your Mama." He finished setting down the last side dish and went over to open the door.

"MAMA" Tatsuya called out from his play area, and walked over to greet his mother. Madoka giggled and went over to do the same,

"C'mon Homura-chan, I'll introduce you!" Madoka called out, offering her hand. Homura looked at it, unsure, but the warm smile the pinkette gave her quickly changed her mind, "Yeah." intertwining her thin fingers with Madoka's.

* * *

A/N: Happy New year!


End file.
